BLUE
by Searaki Icchy
Summary: Katanya suara itu selalu datang untuk memperingatkan kapal yang sedang berlabuh akan badai. #IchiRukiDay #FTiL


**Bleach = Kubo Tite**

**This story = Searaki Icchy**

**WARNING! OOC, AU, Typo(s) selalu, geje, ending yg maksa**

**Berdasarkan Fairy Tale The Little Mermaid **

**Spesial for Deathberry's Challenge, Fairy Tale in Love**

* * *

**Searaki Icchy's Present**

.

.

**BLUE**

.

.

Ichigo Kurosaki mengamati hamparan angin membelai rambut jabriknya saat kapal yang ditumpanginya mulai bergerak menuju lautan bebas. Keajaiban air biru yang menjernihkan segalanya begitu memikat. Para awak kapal mulai menjalankan tugas mereka masing-masing, semuanya demi keselamatan mereka di tengah laut nanti. Karena tidak ada yang bisa memprediksi keganasan raja laut.

"Sebaiknya anda masuk ke dalam, Pangeran," sang Perdana Menteri, Uryuu Ishida, memperingatkan. "Kapten bilang kepadaku bahwa hujan akan turun."

Ichigo mengangguk pelan. Memandangi awan yang mulai terlihat gelap. Sekilas tadi dia melihat petir yang siap menyambar. Perjalanannya untuk pulang ke rumah ini bisa memakan waktu berbulan-bulan. Kunjungannya terhadap negara sekutu memang sangat diperlukan karena akhir-akhir ini sering terjadi perang dingin terhadap distrik Minami dan Kusajichi. Dua negara itu memperebutkan sebuah lahan kosong yang berada di antara tepat di tengah-tengah negara mereka.

Sebagai Pangeran Rukongai, Ichigo harus terima berpergian mengarungi beberapa benua demi mewujudkan perdamaian. Sesuai dengan petuah mendiang Ayahnya, Raja terdahulu, yang menghilang di dasar lautan karena mengemban tugas perdamaian, Ichigo pun mulai melanjutkan apa yang Ayahnya lakukan.

_Der innere Reichtum der Leute ist  
wie Licht bunt, durch Farbglas hereinzuscheinen  
Das angenehme tägliche Leben ist  
wie ein warmes Kerzenlicht_

Muncul sebuah suara yang mengalun merdu. Seakan membelai kedua telinga Ichigo untuk berpaling menatap lautan. Dia kenal suara ini. Sebuah suara yang menciptakan harmoni indah namun terdengar pilu. Suara itu menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang tidak dia kenal, namun dia selalu merasa pernah mengenal lagu itu.

"Kau dengar itu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak mendengar itu, Ishida?" Ichigo menatap heran. Mungkinkah hanya dia yang bisa mendengarnya?

Ishida berusaha fokus mendengarkan suara yang didengar Ichigo. Namun, yang bisa didengarnya hanyalah suara angin dan laut yang bergoyang. "Saya tidak mendengar apa-apa," jawabnya.

Suara itu hanya bisa didengar olehnya. Ichigo kembali mendekati pinggiran kapal, nyanyian itu masih terdengar jelas di telinganya.

_Die sehr weite grüne Erde  
Das reiche schöne Wasser  
Die grandiose Natur sorgt immernoch für ihre Kinder  
_

"Mungkinkah itu suara nyanyian Siren?" Grimmjow, sang kapten kapal, datang bergabung. Rambut birunya memancarkan aura yang khas milik seseorang yang sering kali bepergian mengarungi lautan. Grimmjow merupakan orang kepercayaan Ichigo untuk mendampinginya berlayar mengarungi benua.

"Siren?"

"Nantinya kita akan melewati samudra Atlantica. Ada legenda yang mengatakan bahwa Atlantica merupakan tempat tinggal makhluk laut seperti putri duyung dan Siren.

Ichigo tidak terlalu percaya dengan tahayul macam itu. Menurutnya laut merupakan misteri alam. Keindahan yang tersembunyi di dasar bawah bumi, tidak berharap ditemukan oleh para manusia yang senang merusak alam. Dia percaya dengan dewa Poseidon yang menguasai seluruh jagat raya air bumi, dan kekuatannya dalam mengendalikan pasang surut air laut yang tidak bisa diprediksi kapan datang. Jika tsunami muncul dan meratakan pulau, para manusia percaya itu adalah Poseidon yang mengamuk karena wilayahnya diganggu. Dari sana, manusia selalu memberikan persembahan setiap kali ingin melintas laut.

"Anda pasti mendengar cerita ini, Pangeran," suara Grimmjow kembali terdengar. "Konon katanya Poseidon mempunyai anak seorang putri duyung yang sangat cantik jelita dan juga mempunyai suara yang begitu indah. Katanya ketika putri itu lahir, para Siren berkumandang untuk memperlihatkan kegembiraan mereka yang menyebabkan laut berombang dengan gembira. Mereka memberikan sebuah suara menawan untuk putri itu, memberinya kecantikan tiada tara, dan mata sejernih mutiara dan sebiru lautan."

Air laut bergoyang seirama dengan arah kapal. Ichigo hanya diam mengamati pemandangan itu. Dia pernah mendengar cerita itu dari mendiang orang tuanya. Ibunya pernah menceritakan dongeng itu kepadanya setiap malam. Tentu dia tahu bagaimana Ibunya menjelaskan dengan rinci betapa cantiknya putri Poseidon itu.

"_Seperti halnya Aurora, para dewa memberinya kecantikan tiada tara dan suara yang sangat indah. Konon katanya putri sering muncul di Atlantica, menyanyikan lagu untuk mengiringi kapal-kapal yang berlayar. Namun, biasanya lagu itu adalah sebuah pertanda bahwa badai akan datang. Putri sengaja menyanyi untuk memperingatkan manusia."_

Mungkinkah suara tadi itu adalah sang putri yang sedang memperingatkan Ichigo? Mungkinkah dia akan menampakkan wujudnya di depan Ichigo?

.

.

.

Kedalaman laut Atlantica, sang putri hanya mengamati dunia dari dalam air. Kehidupan laut yang tak pernah terjamah manusia. Dia hanya mengamati didalam air, menunggu dan terus menunggu. Mungkinkah suatu hari dia bisa keluar dari dunia air ini.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengingatkanmu lagi untuk tidak memikirkan dunia luar, Rukia."

Putri itu, Rukia, menoleh ke suara yang memanggilnya. Sahabat ikan kecilnya, Kon, menghampiri tempatnya berdiri. Sirip kecil Kon mengayuh pelan ketika bergerak. Rukia pun tersenyum menyambut temannya. Kon adalah salah satu teman yang tahu keinginan terlarang Rukia.

"Aku tidak pernah kehilangan harapan bahwa suatu saat aku akan keluar dari laut ini dan melihat dunia luar, Kon. Setiap kali ketika aku naik ke permukaan, aku melihat daratan dengan orang-orang yang berjalan menikmati angin. Aku iri dengan mereka. Aku juga ingin seperti mereka. Aku juga ingin berjalan seperti mereka dengan alat yang disebut 'kaki' itu."

Kon mengangguk-angguk berusaha untuk memahami. "Aku tahu. Hanya saja Ayahmu pasti akan murka kalau tahu keinginanmu itu," katanya mengingatkan.

Rukia kembali murung. Dia kembali mengamati pantulan langit malam. Bulan sedang muncul dengan indahnya yang membuat pasang surut air. Rukia pun bergegas keluar menikmati sinar indah itu.

"Ayo ikut aku, Kon!" ucapnya semangat.

Dengan siripnya, Rukia berenang kepermukaan. Melakukan kegiatannya setiap hari, mengamati indahnya daratan. Rukia senang berenang dengan para lumba-lumba yang mengirinya. Bersenang-senang dengan bernyanyi dan diam-diam mengamati orang-orang yang sedang berlabuh.

Lalu matanya menangkap awan hitam yang bergumul menuju barat. Suara petir menggelegar begitu kencang diikuti oleh suara hujan deras. Ada badai yang sedang datang, air laut mulai berubah menjadi ganas dan membentuk pusaran air. Mungkinkah Ayahnya sedang marah hari ini?

Rukia mengamati kapal besar yang sedang berusaha membebaskan diri dari pusaran air itu. Namun, kekuatan air itu begitu kuat ditambah dengan tiupan angin topan yang berhembus. Dalam sekejap kapal itu bersatu dengan air dan melahap seluruh orang-orang yang berada di sana. Rukia hanya menatap sedih, padahal dia sudah memperingatkannya tadi. Mungkinkah tidak ada satu pun yang mendengarnya?

"Hey, kau lihat itu? Sepertinya ada yang selamat," suara Kon membuyarkan lamunan Rukia.

Rukia kembali berusaha melihat jelas ke kapal yang sudah hancur itu. Ketika badai mulai bergerak arah timur, meninggalkan serpihan puing-puing kapal yang hanyut, matanya menangkap sesosok manusia yang mengapung diantara puing-puing itu. Rukia yakin tidak ada yang selamat dari terpaan badai, namun manusia berambut jingga itu masih ada disana, mengapung pasrah. Perlahan pegangan tangannya mulai mengendur dan pria itu tenggelam. Rukia pun bergegas berenang menuju orang itu. Dia harus menolong pria itu, seorang Pangeran tampan yang mencuri hatinya dikala itu.

_Hoffentlich können wir es irgendwann verstehen  
Wir gehen zur anderen Seite des Horizontes  
Hoffentlich können wir es irgendwann verstehen  
Wir gehen festen Schrittes_

Samar-samar suara itu terdengar lagi. Ichigo berusaha untuk sadar, namun akibat benturan dikepalanya dia tidak bisa bangun. Darah masih mengenang dikepalanya. Seseorang sedang bernyanyi untuknya. Suara itu begitu terdengar jelas sekarang. Suara yang tadi didengarnya selama perjalanan, setelah suara itu menghilang badai pun datang, menghancurkan semuanya. Ishida, Grimmjow, para awak kapal, hanyut bersama dengan kapal yang Ichigo tumpangi, menghilang ditelan badai.

Seperti orangtuanya…

_Alles Lebendige stirbt eines Tages  
Ob wir zum Sterben bereit sind oder nicht,  
der Tag kommt sicher_

Ada sesuatu yang membelai wajahnya, membasuhnya lembut. Ichigo berusaha membuka matanya dan dia yakin bahwa Dewi telah menjemputnya untuk pulang. Gadis itu mempunyai rambut hitam sekelam malam, terbentang lurus menutupi dadanya yang telanjang. Mata gadis itu biru gelap sedalam samudra, bibirnya mengalunkan sebuah suara yang menuntunnya untuk tetap terjaga.

Dalam kesadarannya yang mulai kabur, gadis itu tidak mempunyai kaki, melainkan sirip seperti ikan. Mungkinkah dia adalah putri duyung legenda itu?

"Kau adalah sebuah matahari yang sanggup menghangatkan hatiku…" samar-samar gadis itu berkata. Ichigo tidak bisa bangun dari mimpinya. Dia terombang-ambing antara hidup dan mati.

"Kalau saja kita berasal dari dunia yang sama…" suara itu begitu sedih. Dan Ichigo yakin dia melihat air mata mengenang di mata birunya.

Gadis itu… Kenapa…

Ichigo pun kembali bermimpi…

.

.

.

_Ist das der Engel, der vom dämmernden Himmel hinunter flog?  
Ist das der Teufel, __der aus __der Felsenspalte heraus kroch?_

Beberapa hari setelah menyelamatkan nyawa Pangeran, Rukia semakin murung. Dia tidak pernah menampakkan wajah cerianya, dan jarang bernyanyi. Perubahan sikapnya yang drastis ini membuat teman-temannya khawatir. Namun, mereka tidak bisa menghibur Rukia.

Yang bisa menghibur putri itu hanyalah…

"Aku tahu apa yang kau butuhkan Rukia…"

Suara itu terdengar mempunyai maksud jahat. Suara yang menyemburkan hawa menusuk setiap kali mendengarnya. Rukia berpaling dan mendapatkan Rangiku, sang penyihir laut yang dulu dikutuk Ayahnya selamanya menjadi gurita raksasa, tersenyum jahat kepadanya.

Rukia tahu kalau dia harus menjauh secepatnya dari Rangiku.

"Kenapa kau kemari? Bukankah Ayah sudah mengusirmu?" tanya Rukia.

Rangiku hanya menyeringai, "Aku tahu apa yang kau butuhkan. Aku bisa membuatmu jadi manusia sehingga kau bisa bertemu dengan pujaan hatimu," ucapannya mengagetkan Rukia.

Kenapa Rangiku tahu?

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Rangiku tidak menggubris pertanyaan Rukia. Dia kembali menawarkan penawaran. "Bagaimana? Aku bisa memberiku kaki dengan syarat aku minta suaramu,"

Rukia ingin berteriak menolak. Memberikan suaranya sama saja dengan memberikan nyawanya.

Tapi, jika itu bisa membuatnya bertemu dengan Ichigo…

"Bagaimana menurutmu, putri? Jarang-jarang ada kesempatan langka seperti ini. Tenang saja, suaramu akan kembali kalau kau bisa membuat Pangeran menciummu sebelum bulan purnama."

Rukia pun tergoda untuk menerima penawaran Rangiku. Mungkin kalau dia menerimanya, dia bisa bersama dengan Ichigo. Rukia bisa tinggal dengan manusia yang lainnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Rukia akhirnya.

Senyuman Rangiku terlihat jelas. Rencananya berhasil…

"Cukup tanda-tangani perjanjian ini dan kau akan mendapatkan kakimu," katanya sambil memunculkan sebuah kertas. Rangiku memberikan pena kepada Rukia dan akhirnya dia pun menandatangani perjanjian itu.

Kertas itu langsung menghilang setelah Rukia menyetujuinya dan Rangiku tertawa penuh kemenangan. Mendengar itu Rukia sempat menyesali keputusannya.

"Baiklah, janji adalah janji. Aku akan menerima suaramu," Rangiku melepaskan mantra dan mengeluarkan gumpalan sinar putih dari kerongkongan Rukia. Sinar putih itu adalah suaranya yang menyebabkan Rukia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya lagi. "Dan kau menerima kakiku, putri," satu mantra kembali berkilau dan sirip ikan Rukia perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah kaki. 2 kaki milik manusia. Namun, Rukia tidak terbiasa memakai kaki untuk berenang dan karena dia sudah berubah menjadi manusia, dia tidak mampu bernafas di dalam air.

Rangiku menggenggam perjanjian itu layaknya harta berharga. "Oh yah, aku lupa memberitahumu, Putri. Jika kau gagal mencium Pangeran sebelum bulan purnama, kau tidak hanya kehilangan suara indahmu. Kau akan berubah menjadi buih, menyatu bersama lautan."

.

.

.

_Tränen, Ärger, Mitleid, Grausamkeit.  
Frieden, Chaos, Glaube, Verrat._

Dengan susah payah Rukia berenang menuju daratan terdekat. Dia pun kelelahan dan jatuh pingsan. Tanpa menyadari bahwa seseorang berada di dekatnya.

Ichigo hampir tidak percaya ada seorang gadis yang muncul dari lautan. Tanpa sehelai pakaian yang gadis itu kenakan. Gadis itu pingsan karena kehabisan tenaga, mungkinkah dia salah satu korban dari badai?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia tersadar dari pingsanmya. Ketika dia melihat Ichigo yang menyelamatkannya, Rukia hampir berteriak namun tidak ada satu pun suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia pun teringat akan janjinya dengan Rangiku. Kini Rukia harus bisa membuat Ichigo menciumnya agar suaranya kembali. Banyak hal yang ingin dia katakan untuk pria ini.

Rukia mencintainya. Cinta yang anehnya datang dalam sekejap. Ketika Rukia melihat Ichigo, dia tahu bahwa pria itu adalah belahan hatinya. Cinta yang memaksa datang untuk menyiksa dirinya karena tahu mereka berasal dari dunia yang berbeda.

Rukia ingin Ichigo mengenalnya…

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Ichigo ramah. Dia melepaskan jaketnya untuk menutupi tubuh Rukia yang telanjang.

Rukia ingin membuka suara namun tidak ada suara yang keluar. Rukia hanya bisa memegang tenggorokannya dengan sedih. Bagaimana dia bisa memberitahu Ichigo.

"Kau tidak bisa bicara?" tanya Ichigo. Bersimpati kepada gadis itu. Akhirnya dia menarik Rukia untuk berdiri, namun pijakan Rukia goyah karena dia tidak pernah berjalan. "Kau tidak sanggup berdiri?" Ichigo akhirnya menuntun Rukia berjalan menuju istana.

Sepertinya Ichigo mengenali perempuan ini. Perempuan sama yang pernah menyelamatkannya dari badai. Perempuan ini mempunyai rambut dan warna mata yang serupa. Namun yang melekai jelas didalam hati Ichigo adalah suaranya. Dia tidak akan pernah melupakan suara itu.

_Wir werden gegen unser Schicksal ankämpfen  
Wir dürfen uns nicht in unser Schicksal ergeben_

Beberapa hari berselang. Rukia pun harus pasrah menerima kenyataan menyakitkan tentang pujaan hatinya. Ternyata, selama ini Ichigo sudah bertunangan dengan seorang putri dari kerajaan sekutunya, Nemu Kurotsuchi. Dan mereka berdua akan melangsungkan pernikahan hari ini.

Malam pun mulai datang, perlahan-lahan bulan bersiap untuk menampakkan wujudnya. Rukia bisa merasakan rambutnya mulai berubah menjadi buih.

Takdir yang sangat kejam menimpanya. Rukia pun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk mengubah perasaan Ichigo kepadanya. Nemu sangat baik kepadanya dan memperkerjakannya sebagai salah satu pelayan pribadi, mengajarinya bermacam-macam hal yang tidak Rukia tahu. Ketika Rukia mulai menikmati hari-harinya sebagai manusia, dia harus siap menerima kenyataan bahwa cinta sejatinya akan meminang wanita lain.

Saat ini, Ichigo begitu gagah dengan tuxedo putihnya, menunggu pengantinnya datang. Rukia tidak sanggup melihat upacara sakral itu. Dia hanya memandangi laut dari tebing. Mungkinkah ayahnya akan murka karena keputusan bodohnya. Bagaimana Kon dan yang lainnya. Dan apakah Rangiku akan memakai suaranya demi kepentingannya sendiri…

_Kalau saja aku menuruti keinginan ayah untuk tidak pergi…_

Rukia menangis dalam diam. Dia ingin berteriak untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit hatinya. Hanya tangisan bisu yang datang di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis, putri?"

Rukia mengenali suara itu. Rangiku muncul dalam wujud seorang wanita cantik dengan tubuh seksi. Rambutnya memanjang berwarna coklat, dan matanya berkilat sedingin es. Wajahnya mencemooh kondisi Rukia yang suram.

"Kasian sekali nasib tidak berpihak kepadamu, Rukia." ucap Rangiku berpura-pura simpati. "Kalau saja kau tidak menginginkan semua ini, saat ini kau pasti sedang asyik bernyanyi."

Rukia menatap Rangiku tajam. Meskipun dia kesal karena kena tipu daya penyihir itu, Rukia tetap menyalahkan keputusannya sendiri. Kini, dia sudah siap menanggung resikonya. Sebelum itu, dia berharap Rangiku akan mengabulkan permohonan terakhirnya.

_Sebelum aku menjadi buih, maukah kau mengabulkan permohonan terakhirku, Rangiku?_

"Baiklah," Rangiku mendengarkan. "Aku bukan penyihir jahat seperti dugaanmu, putri. Katakan, apa permohonan terakhirmu?"

Aku ingin menyelesaikan kewajibanku. Tenang saja, setelah semuanya selesai aku akan tetap menjadi buih dan menyerahkan suaraku kepadamu...

Rangiku tahu apa kewajiban Rukia. Baiklah, dia akan bermurah hati kali ini. Dibukanya kerang yang dia pakai untuk mengurung suara Rukia dan mengembalikannya kepada pemilik aslinya.

"Aku akan kembalikan ini sampai bulan purnama hilang," Rangiku pun menghilang.

Rukia kembali mengamati bulan yang bersinar pekat itu. Seakan menantangnya untuk tetap berharap bahwa siapa tahu keajaiban akan datang menghampiri Rukia.

Rukia sudah tidak butuh sihir lagi. Dia sudah tidak butuh semuanya. Cintanya sudah kandas bersama dengan air laut, menyatu dengan debaran ombak. Sekarang, yang bisa dia lakukan adalah melaksanakan kewajiban terakhirnya. Setidaknya dia bisa membanggakan Ayahnya.

_Mit Trauer und Entscheidung im Herzen  
zeigen wir den Willen weiterzugehen  
Niemand darf eigensinnig__ seines Leben __beraubt warden_

"Kau!"

Hati Rukia mencelos. Tanpa sadar dia berpaling menatap suara yang dia kenali. Ternyata tanpa Rukia sadari, Ichigo selama ini sudah berada di belakangnya, mengamati dirinya dan Rangiku. Ichigo hampir tidak mau percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia lihat. Ternyata selama ini, gadis yang datang ke dalam mimpi ketika dia selamat malam itu adalah gadis sama yang dia temui 3 hari lalu.

Suara itu… yang selalu menghantui Ichigo ke manapun dia melangkah. Suara pilu yang selalu membuatnya merasa bahwa suara itu memanggilnya, membutuhkannya.

Kini, Ichigo tahu siapa pemilik suara itu…

Tapi, semuanya sudah terlambat…

"Selama ini kau selalu ada bersamaku…" Ichigo terdengar begitu sedih. "Selama ini aku selalu menatap laut, berusaha memahami arti lagu yang kau nyanyikan. Selama ini aku berharap suatu saat nanti aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Dongeng itu ternyata benar, kau mempunyai wajah yang sangat cantik dan suara yang indah."

Rukia tidak senang mendengarnya. Ketika dia tahu bahwa Ichigo ternyata juga menantikan kehadirannya, semua sudah terlambat! Dia akan segera menjadi buih lautan karena janji adalah janji…

Sebelum itu, Rukia ingin memberitahu Ichigo bagaimana perasaannya…

"Aku mencintaimu, Pangeran… Kau adalah matahari yang selalu memberiku harapan bahwa aku tidak berbeda dengan manusia. Jika aku bisa hidup kembali, aku ingin menjadi manusia dan hidup berdua bersamamu…"

Perlahan bulan mulai menghilang. Tubuh Rukia pun sedikit demi sedikit kembali ke dalam sosok aslinya. Memunculkan sirip asli miliknya, sang putri duyung dalam legenda yang mempunyai suara seindah dunia. Tubuh Rukia mulai mengeluarkan buih… Sedikit demi sedikit mulai hancur.

Ichigo terkejut melihat perubahan itu. Namun, dia masih tidak rela berpisah dengan seseorang yang dia cintai sejak dulu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, putri! Aku sudah mencintaimu semenjak Ibuku bercerita tentang dirimu." Serunya berjalan mendekat, meraih Rukia ke dalam pelukannya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku…"

Rukia menyambut pelukan itu. Memeluk Ichigo untuk yang terakhir kali. Suatu saat nanti dia berharap bisa hidup bahagia.

"Jangan panggil aku putri," ucapnya lembut. "Namaku Rukia."

Ichigo menyukai nama itu. "Rukia…"

Ichigo tidak melepaskan pelukannya dari Rukia. Tubuh Rukia semakin berubah seiring menghilangnya bulan. Ichigo sama sekali tidak bertekad untuk melepaskan gadis itu. Jika memang Rukia tidak bisa bersama dengannya disini, biarlah dia ikut bersama Rukia.

"Kalau menjadi buih membuatku bisa bersamamu, maka ubahlah aku menjadi buih juga…" Ichigo mengucapkan permohonan.

Rukia tersentak. "Jangan, Ichigo! Dia bisa mendengar permohonanmu!"

Ichigo tidak peduli, "Aku sudah tidak peduli. Kalau kau memilih mati, maka aku juga ikut denganmu," ucapnya mantap.

Ya, dia sudah tidak peduli. Kekuasaannya, kedudukannya, semuanya. Semua yang mencintainya sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Dia tidak peduli lagi…

Ichigo menatap Rukia, tersenyum lembut. "Walaupun kita baru bertemu sekarang, aku tetap yakin suatu saat nanti kita akan bersama. Jadi, biarkan aku ikut bersamamu Rukia…"

Dan Rukia pun luluh. Lengannya hanya merengkuh tubuh bidang itu, memeluk erat. Kalau memang itu kemauan Ichigo, Rukia akan mengabulkannya.

Perlahan, Rukia menghempaskan tubuhnya. Mereka terjun dari ketinggian dan sangat mustahil bisa selamat. Kedua tubuh mereka terhempas ditelan ombak laut.

Meskipun bukan akhir bahagia yang menyertai mereka berdua, tidak ada masalah. Setidaknya mereka sudah bersama saat ajal menjemput.

.

.

.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo tersentak bangun, tubuhnya meneteskan keringat. Entah sudah berapa lama dia tertidur. Tubuhnya terasa berat. Dia ingat menjatuhkan diri bersama dengan orang yang dia cintai. Tenggelam bersamanya…

Disampingnya Rukia hanya mengamatinya dengan bingung. Wanita mungilnya itu masih mengenakan pakaian tidur transparan putih. "Kau sudah bangun?"

Ichigo masih berusaha mengumpulkan ingatannya. Sepertinya tadi dia baru saja menjalani kehidupan yang berbeda dengan hidupnya yang sekarang.

"Tunggu, tunggu… seharusnya kita sudah mati. Aku adalah pangeran dan kau putri duyungnya, Rukia. Aku ingat memelukmu ketika kau hampir menjadi buih…"

"Kau ngelantur, yah?" tuduh Rukia bingung. Pangeran dan putri duyung? Apa yang Ichigo bicarakan?

"Benar kok! Aku adalah pangeran! Suatu ketika kapalku diserang badai dan aku hampir mati tenggelam, tapi kau menyelamatkanku. Kau sebenarnya mencintaiku, namun kau adalah putri duyung. Itu sebabnya kau melakukan perjanjian dengan seorang penyihir yang menyebabkan kau berubah menjadi buih…"

Rukia hanya melongo, bingung mendengar ocehan suaminya dipagi hari.

Ah, dia tahu kenapa Ichigo bicara ngelantur begitu.

"Kemarin malam Rui memintamu untuk menceritakan dongeng _the little mermaid_. Itu sebabnya kau bermimpi jadi pangeran," jelas Rukia.

Kali ini Ichigo terdiam. Mungkinkah selama ini dia bermimpi menjadi pangeran. Tentu dia masih ingat anak pertamanya meminta dibacakan donger tentang putri duyung. Hanya saja, Meskipun hanya mimpi, Ichigo dapat merasakan bahwa dirinya benar-benar seorang pangeran yang menjadi putri duyung.

Setelah beberapa saat, Ichigo menghembuskan nafas. Mungkin karena terlalu larut dan merasa kasian dengan putri duyung yang akhirnya menjadi buih karena cintanya kepada pangeran tidak terbalaskan, Ichigo berharap bahwa dirinya bisa mengubah cerita itu untuk akhir yang bahagia.

"Sepertinya aku bermimpi…" gumam Ichigo akhirnya, lalu meraih tubuh mungil Rukia dan mencium mesra istrinya.

Rukia membalas ciuman itu. "Kau baru sadar sekarang? Haha, jangan lama-lama mimpinya. Kau harus mengantar Rui sekolah dan pergi kerja."

Ichigo tertawa pelan, lalu dia bangkit sambil membopong tubuh mungil istrinya. "Kalau begitu kau harus membangunkanku dari tidur, Rukia. Nanti gosok punggungku, yah?" ucapnya sambil beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Rukia mengeluarkan protes kecilnya. "Dasar pemalas…"

Tetap saja, mereka berdua menuju kamar mandi dan saling menggosokkan tubuh masing-masing dengan canda tawa.

Ini adalah hidup mereka yang bahagia dan tidak ada halangan apapun yang dapat memisahkan mereka berdua…

.

.

Fin

.

.

* * *

**Secuil kata dari Icchy** :

Selamat malam semuanya :D

Pertama2, izinkan saya untuk berteriak "ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG!" karena sudah buat cerita geje begini... padahal aku sempet ga mau ikutan event ini, tapi karena untuk merayakan IchiRuki days, akhirnya jadi kepengen ikutan jg. Pas tanya deadlinenya kapan, dan tahu kalo hari ini terakhir, saya langsung ngebut ngetik ga berenti. Itu sebabnya, ceritanya ga jelas dan ending yang (sangat) maksa.

Sebenarnya, aku pengen buat sad ending, tapi karena syarat mesti happy ending, jadi ya buat endingnya jadi yg kyk diatas...

Buat **Azalea Airys** : Maafkan Icchy yah... Ini happy ending kan? kan? kan? *nyengir*

Saya sebenarnya ga pernah baca cerita dan nonton little mermaid, cm pernah denger sekelibat dari komik UFO baby dan dari game Kingdom Heart 2. Jadinya yah... aku buat sesuai versiku aja.

Ohh yah, minjem OST SnK, Vogel Im Kafig (SAYA CINTA MATI SAMA LAGU INI!) karena menurutku cocok sama perasaan Rukia disini.

Last, Icchy dedikasikan ini untuk pecinta IchiRuki diluar sana...

Terima kasih sebanyak2nya buat yg membaca dan memberikan review fic ini... Thank you so much~ :D *bows*

Sekian, **HAPPY ICHIRUKI days all**~ :D


End file.
